Nobi!
by bunji the wolf
Summary: What if, Kushina live and never left the village, but what if Naruto was kidnap as a baby. But he was save by a Madar-I mean TOBI! NarutoXKonanXKushina and some TobiXKonanXKushina moments also!
1. Chapter 1

**Nobi!**

**I don't own anyone from Naruto**

**Plot-What if, Kushina live and never left the village, but what if Naruto was kidnap as a baby. But he was save by a Madar-I mean TOBI!**

**Chapter One-Tobi!**

"Zetsu-senpai, Tobi bored what should Tobi do?" The young rookie unmember of the Akatsuki was walk around in circle as Zetsu rose from the ground.

"Why don't kill time, Tobi?" White Zetsu said

"**Kill someone or something!" Black Zetsu said**

"Nah I don't think not, Tobi style beside I'm near Konoha I'll go and bother someone until I'm not bored later Senpai." Tobi wave goodbye to Zetsu as Tobi disappear using an unknown jutsu to teleport himself one place to another in seconds, Zetsu was hoping Tobi wasn't going to screw up.

Tobi later appeared on top of four huge head statue of the Hokage's of the village "Hmm Konoha oh how much you have not change." Tobi shook his head he then sigh "Oh well. Time to see anything I can do from the shadows heh-heh." Tobi then disappear again in seconds.

Tobi was disappearing and reappearing everywhere around the village in seconds, seeing that this was going to be very, very, very bordering until, Tobi spotted a woman chasing after a thief wearing an all black outfit. As the woman try her best to chase after the thief she was far too weak to chase after him, still haven't fully recover giving birth to her son, it only been a month since she left the hospital she still haven't fully recover yet.

Running out of breath she begs to return her son to her for her son was the only thing she had in her peaceful life.

But the thief didn't stop he kept running and running through out the forest, he finally stop for a break.

"Heh, Orochimaru, still be pleases to with this special child." Spoke the silver hair leaf ninja

Then a childish voice spoke from nowhere "Oooooo you did a very bad thing."

"Huh where did that dumb voice come from?" the ninja said

"Tobi, voice isn't dumb it cool and now time to pay for stealing a baby from his mother." The voice then became slowly serious in a mature voice "**Mangekyo Sharingan" **the silver hair ninja turn around and saw Tobi standing behind him showing his Sharingan, but the leaf ninja shouldn't have done that for the next 72 hours he will trap in a world of nothingness, but pain, sorrow, and death.

The silver hair ninja drop to the ground drooling from his mouth as Zetsu appeared from the ground "I see you found someone to beg to death…seriously."

"Yeah…I was watching I saw he did a bad thing and well he pay for it did he not?" Tobi chuckle, but he soon stops when hearing the cries of the new born. Tobi pick the small blonde hair baby into his arms, he rock his arms slowly.

"I think you should return it to its mother." White Zetsu said

"**Or you can give it to us for dinner?" Black Zetsu said**

"Zetsu-senpai we don't eat babies!" Tobi yelled "You can eat this guy, if you want?"

"No thanks."

"**Yeah, for some reason evil people give us gas."**

Tobi laughed "What should we do I mean the village is very far away, and I don't want the mother think her child dead, what should we do Senpai?"

"I'll handle this." Zetsu melt into the ground

Back at Konoha in Sarutobi offices

"And that what happen!" Kushina yelled with tear coming down her cheeks

"I see I understand, Kushina I will send out a team to search for Naruto." Sarutobi said

"That won't be needed." Zetsu said as he rose from the ground.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked while getting out of his chair ready to protect, Kushina.

"Calm down I am only here too."

"**Tell you about your son pretty lady."**

Kushina eyes widen "Tell me where he is please tell me where my son is ok!"

"**Calm down!" Black Zetsu yelled**

"Your son is in safe hands, trust us. My name is Zetsu and my…friend, Tobi save your son from some leaf ninja with silver hair. He spoke of using your son for, Orochimaru?"

"**Something we don't care about, but."**

"But we were kind enough to tell you this, Hokage and lady-sama. Your son shall return you in do time, in the meantime please, have no worries no harm shall come to your son." Zetsu said

"How can we trust you if you have my son, and won't bring him back to me?" Kushina looked highly upset now.

"Your son is known by many and right now we are in almost near the land of lighting, and rock. Your son is in enemy home field. But we are not known to them. Making your son unseen to them, we promise you my dear lady your son shall return on the 12th year of his birthday during the year of the Chunin exams."

"Why the 12th year why not now you easily enter our village?" Kushina asked

Zetsu chuckle "I could I should, but I won't I have my orders from my Boss farewell my lady and do keep your happy and beautiful. Your son shall return strong and brave like the fourth Hokage, this promise we shall not break."

"**Only if you don't do anything foolish like leave the village, looking for your son. Your son will come to you lady."**

"Indeed, it seems my time is up we shall return with your son time we meet, farewell my lady. Remember on the 12th year watch for the ninja who wears the red cloud." Zetsu disappear into the ground as Kushina fall down to the ground crying her heart out.

Elsewhere

"So how did it go?" Tobi ask while sitting on a rock as, Naruto was fast asleep.

"It went."

"**The mother piss, but we told her to wait for 12 years. Soon what your plan on doing with the kid?"**

"Senpai say hello to Nobi my son!" Tobi chuckle as Zetsu sweat drop "I have a feeling."

"**Trouble what if Pein found out you had the nine tails with you?"**

"Remember who the real leader-san." Tobi looked at Zetsu showing his Sharingan "Beside the kid kind of cute, and also it will be a good challenge for the Akatsuki to if they can capture my boy."

"**Very well then, but who you plan on breasts feeing the kid then?"** Black Zetsu said

Moment later in a secret cave

"Zetsu tell me for what good reason? why did you blindfold me for?" Konan ask while sitting on a rock

Zetsu remove the blindfold showing Konan, Naruto resting in Tobi arms asleep "Naruto needs a mama, Konan-Chan and your old enough to be one."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Konan cross her arms over her chest

"You're the only Akatsuki member with D-cup breasts, and I am the real leader-san, and this can be our little secret from the others." Tobi said

Konan blush "H-how did you know my size?"

"Well Zetsu-senpai is very useful as a spy." Tobi chuckle

Konan was about to slap, Zetsu for spying on her, but before she could, Zetsu already melt into the floor hiding from Konan wrath.

"You always wanted to have a child and since the body Pein is using is a dead one, he can't get you pregnant only a living body can." Tobi spoke once more making Konan felt naughty and a little embarrasses, Konan close her eyes and sigh at defeat.

Konan then reopen her son "What in it for me then, Tobi?"

"You have a son. A son whom will call you mama you always wanted to have someone to love did you not, Konan-Chan?" Tobi had shown his Sharingan to Konan. As the beautiful Konan glare at Tobi and nodded "Fine then Tobi, but when I'm with Pein or on a mission, it's your job to look after…my son what is his name anyway?"

"Nobi!" Tobi yelled

Konan sigh and sweat drop "His real name!"

"Oh it Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, He's the son of the fourth Hokage, and Ms. Kushina Uzumaki." Tobi spoke in a goofy tone

Tobi hand over Naruto to Konan

Naruto slowly open his eyes the first time he saw in his life was the beautiful dark blue eyes of Konan (though she has golden/orange eyes in the anime)as their eyes met, Konan found herself at peace she smile down at her adopted son.

"Hello, Naruto-

"Nobi!" Tobi yelled

Konan gave Tobi a dead glare "Hello um. Nobi I'm your new mama."

Naruto smile and giggle as Tobi smiled under his mask _'I have a great uses for both of you, Naruto, Konan, and of course Konoha it self. In next few years I will put my plans together one piece at a time.'_

'_Nobi my boy welcome home kid.'_

**Next Time-Motherly love, Nobi training!**

Pairing

NarutoXKushinaXKonan-Mother and son love there are some KonanXTobi moments in this story as well as TobiXKushina also.

Of course Naruto aka Nobi trainer is Zetsu and Tobi the other Akatsuki member don't know of Naruto existed only Konan knows since she is his mother after all now.

And it Nobi name sound is like Tobi, but "No-Be" Nobi! Naruto will wear a red version of Tobi mask, but with both eye holes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobi**

**I don't own anyone from Naruto**

**Plot-What if, Kushina live and never left the village, but what if Naruto was kidnap as a baby. But he was save by a Madar-I mean TOBI!**

**Chapter** **Two-Motherly love, Nobi training!**

Two years has past since the little mix up and take up events with Tobi and Naruto.

Taking care of the boy for two years wasn't a problem at all, Tobi has some skills of taking care of a child on his own. But when it come to changing Naruto, feeding him that as Konan job to do. All Zetsu did was watch and watch and of course watch.

Tobi create a mask for, Naruto to use in the near by future so far, Naruto has never left the secret cave. This cave was Naruto home, this lair his temple. Zetsu of course always make sure no dares enter the cave Akatsuki member or not! But of course he had to let Konan in beside Tobi.

The relationship with Naruto and Tobi was a normal good relationship, everywhere Tobi went, Naruto would follow him, but of course never outside the cave. Watching and learning everything from Tobi and Zetsu also, as years went by Naruto turn eight this year this very special year.

Tobi was going to give, Naruto his mask when Naruto turns ten.

Right now the only thing he needed was some good old training from big brother/father Tobi! And of course uncle Zetsu also!

Outside in a forest

"Um uncle Zetsu can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked

"Yes, Nobi-Kun what is it?"

"**Spit it out kid!"**

"I was just wondering why are we outside I thought you and father always told me never to leave the cave so why are we here?" Naruto slowly tile his head to the left.

"Well this is the only safe time for you too come outside with me, because we're really good at hiding."

"**Yeah so listen time for your first training lesson kid."**

"Training huh? Oh cool about time I can train and get strong like those guys on TV right uncle, Zetsu?" Naruto grin his teeth

"Yeah, that right kid."

"**So listen up our first training lesson is for to summon charka."**

"Is that hard?" Naruto wonder so he ask

"No not really."

"**Only an idiot can't summon his own charka, so it can't be that hard for kid, so try it."**

"Um can you teach me how?" Naruto sweat drop for he never summon charka before.

"Fine then, Nobi-Kun."

"**So be it."**

"_Ready?" white Zetsu asked him_

"_**Just do it!" black Zetsu said**_

Both Zetsu's spilt themselves into two body as one side was white and the other was black both had their own bodies each side had a piece of one another plant self.

"Cool!" Naruto scout

Both Zetsu's summon their charka each part of Zetsu's had their own huge amount of charka. The charka was huge so huge that, Naruto himself was able to see it with his two eyes. The color of Zetsu charka was of course the skin of the two, Zetsu's black and white.

After showing Naruto their charka the two put themselves back together into one being.

"Now you try, Nobi-Kun."

"**If you can't do then no dinner for you kid."**

"Hey! That not fair Uncle Zetsu!" Naruto scout

"Fine then no TV for month, see how you like that, Nobi-Kun!" white Zetsu chuckle

"Ok, Ok, Ok you win!" Naruto slap his hands together and for the first draw in his charka first he try drawing in his human charka his normal charka, which wasn't really hard to draw out at all. The blue charka surrounded Naruto body. Like a shield, Zetsu was most pleases by this.

"Good, Nobi-Kun see the first step was easy." White Zetsu said with a chuckle

"**Now it is time for the hard part!"**

"What the hard part, uncle Zetsu?" Naruto asked

"Learning **how **to **fight** with **charka, Nobi-Kun**." Both Zetsu spoke at the same time

Three hours and 49 minutes later

Naruto was inside the cave tried and sleepy, today was a hard day for him. Fighting Zetsu of course was something he never thought would happen, Zetsu easily defeated, Naruto in battle. Being that he was able to hide in both forest and earth, Naruto couldn't win the fight, but still Naruto did have learn about controlling his charka and how to summon it.

Tomorrow, Naruto would have to learn to different styles of jutsu to summon and use in battle, but tomorrow his trainer will be Tobi himself.

Naruto laid down in his large king size bed he crawls under the warm black covers, falling into slumber.

As the young little Nobi was slumbering in his dreams as long came, Tobi and Konan whom walked in the room. Konan walked over to her son kiss him on the right cheek as Tobi chuckle "It seems Zetsu was having fun with Nobi-Kun."

"…So it seems." Konan turn her head looking at Tobi from head to toe.

"What?" Tobi said

"How long do you plan on having, Naruto live within these walls?" Konan ask Tobi

"I have been thinking about moving him to another spot for the years to come, this cave is old yes and it has kept, Naruto out of harm way. But sooner or later the kid is going to grow up and become a man." Tobi cross his arms and spoke once more "But he'll still be your son, Konan, yours and Ms Kushina Uzumaki son." Tobi laughed he shook his head as long his spiky black hair swing left and right.

"Do you have anything else better to do, Tobi?" Konan sigh

"No not really I met someone today." Tobi said

"Itachi Uchiha."

"You met your grandson today? You must be honor to be alive to see him." Konan smirk as Tobi laughed

"One of my grandsons, Konan-Chan. He asked me to do something special with him in two nights from now." Tobi then let out a heavy sigh "And what would that be?" Konan ask

"To slaughter every single person from the Uchiha clan tonight, you would like to come and join us?" Tobi ask the beautiful angel of God.

"No thanks, Tobi. I'm a mother now. You men do all the work as the mother must clean, and take care of the children right?" Konan said while slowly wrapping her fingers around in Naruto blonde hair.

Tobi laughed knowing what she mean by that "Truth you win, Konan-Chan beside I know you don't like getting your hands bloody. And that ok with me well I just came to check on the little guy, after all he my son too, Konan-Chan." Tobi then had shown his Sharingan again as Konan glare at the Uchiha, before Tobi left the room, Tobi then wave goodbye to, Konan and, Naruto.

As nightfall came Naruto was still asleep in his peaceful little world. He called dreamland, what was inside his dreams was his and his alone. Zetsu left returning to his home after Konan told him she had everything under control and she'll watch over Naruto for tonight.

Naruto late awoke for the need to use the bathroom.

He walked the long dark hallway of the cave, he soon stop when he saw a light it was from the bathroom. Thankful that the light of the bathroom was on it would be very easy for him to use the bathroom.

But first he peeks to see if anyone was there using the bathroom, if so then he would have to wait. While peeking in the half way open door, Naruto saw that someone was using the bathroom, no one was using the toilet however someone was using the shower.

It was, Konan taking a night shower, after a long day the woman had to take a shower after competing mission for Pein, and of course a few days ago she took care of Naruto all day, while Tobi and Zetsu was doing their own business in the outside world.

Naruto watches his beautiful adopted mother, Konan wash her body, half of her body was cover in soup so, Naruto he couldn't see all of her beauty. So far the only thing he could see from just a small peek was Konan face her hair was down her face was cover in warm water, water drop down from her face down to her long beauty neck and her large D-cup breasts.

Just staring at her, Naruto felt strange knowing this was a bad thing to do and, Naruto was such a good boy like Tobi he was a good boy. He loves his mother very much she always there when he needs her. But some odd reason, Naruto felt different his heart was beating fast as if he ran a mile.

Now breathing heavy sweat drip down his face in worry, Naruto turn his head away. Shaking his head while talking to himself "Nobi is a good a good boy like Tobi, Nobi is a good boy a good boy." He spoke over and over again.

Naruto ran down the hallway through the dark hallway, Naruto sudden trip over a large rock in the dark "Ahhh!" He screams

While Konan over heard Naruto scream down the hallway after finishing taking her shower, walking out of the shower wearing a dark blue towel, walking down the dark halls holding a small candle with her right hand and with her left hand holding on to her towel, she found Naruto on the ground holding on to her left knee crying.

"Aww Nobi." Konan said

"Nobi trip and fell." Naruto cried "Nobi wants mommy to kiss it and make the pain go away."

Konan could already see that his small wound was always healing, so Konan act as if she kiss his wound when she did the wound was gone as if it never was there.

"All better, Nobi. Now tell mommy what happen what really happen." Konan kiss Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto nodded "Nobi was going to the bathroom to pee, but Nobi saw mommy was using it so I ran, because I saw mommy naked, Nobi felt bad so Nobi ran and then Nobi trip and fell." Naruto frown

"Nobi if you wanted to use the bathroom, you knot first ok?" Konan spoke in a motherly voice with a small smile on her face, as Naruto grin his teeth and chuckle "Yes mommy."

"Nobi honey." Konan called her son name

"Yes. Mommy what is it?" Naruto ask

"Tomorrow would you like to spend time with mommy?" she said

"Nobi would love that! Are we going to train together mommy?" He asked his mother, Konan nodded.

Konan smile big as she and Naruto return to Naruto bedroom, Konan put Naruto back to bed and kiss him goodbye as tomorrow, Naruto would be training with his mother. But after small little event in the bathroom, Naruto began to wonder _'Mommy is so pretty, mommy must be so sad without Tobi or Nobi around, she so happy when I'm happy. I know I'll do something special for mommy tomorrow, but what? What can I do that can make mommy really happy?"_

The more Naruto wonder the more he felt sleepy and soon he fell into slumber dreaming about…his mother, Konan.

_**Next Time-Mother Love, Konoha meets Nobi!**_

**_Nobi aka Naruto will be a one man team when he enter the chunin exams and of course, Tobi, Zetsu and Konan will be there to help the kid out in anyway. Lemons will happen soon later with Naruto, Konan and Naruto, Kushina._**

**_That all for now later everyone!_**


End file.
